Carry On
by Pokemonfan145
Summary: Anglo Saxton is a British Solder in the American Revolution. After England is defeated, England comes to his father for comfort. What does Anglo Saxton do to comfort his fallen child? Why he sings him a song of course!


Carry On

Summary : Anglo Saxton is a British Solder in the American Revolution. After England is defeated, England comes to his father for comfort. What does Anglo Saxton do to comfort his fallen child?

Song being used in this story is called: "Carry On my Wayward Son " By Kansas

Dominic is Anglo Saxtons human name. Anglo Saxton is England's father… in my mind at least

Anglo Saxton tipped his four corner hat at a guard who saluted him. "If my son comes by please escort him to my tent. " He said. "Yes commander." The Guard said. Dominic nods and heads into his tent and sat down at his desk.

Arthur scurried past the guards with his head down in shame. He barged into his father's tent and sunk to the ground. " Papa! Alfred.. he. He." England said. Anglo Saxton rose from his desk. "Come here child. " Dominic said. England trotted over and sunk into his father's arms. Anglo Saxton bought his son to his cot and laid him down onto it. Dominic drew up a chair and watched his son fade away into sleep. Dominic stroked his son's hair and started signing.

"Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

Once I rose above the noise and confusion

Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion

I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man

Though my mind could think I still was a mad man

I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,

I can hear them say

Carry on my wayward son,

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

Masquerading as a man with a reason

My charade is the event of the season

And if I claim to be a wise man,

Well, it surely means that I don't know

On a stormy sea of moving emotion

Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean

I set a course for winds of fortune,

But I hear the voices say

Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more no!

Carry on,

You will always remember

Carry on,

Nothing equals the splendor

Now your life's no longer empty

Surely heaven waits for you

Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry,

Don't you cry no more,

No more!"

Dominic looked down and saw that England had fallen asleep. Dominic sighed. "Alas this war is over and the Colonies are free, perhaps now there will be peace." Dominic said smiling at his sleeping son. "For your sake son I hope you don't have to go through this again." He said kissing his sons forehead. He watched England smile in his sleep.

Dominic got up and left the tent. Solders bowed their heads in respect for their commander. " I wish to be alone for a moment and be quiet as possible, Arthur has been through enough tonight remember the last ship to England leaves tomorrow. " Dominic said. The solders nod and scurry away.

Dominic wandered past the guards and onto a hill that over looked Washington's camp. He could hear the rebel troops celebrating in the distance. He sat down on the hill and watched the camp fires in the distance. He felt a ghostly hand on his shoulder and Dominic turned around and looked up. The ghost of his dead wife Britannia was standing there smiling at him. Her ghostly brown hair looked like it moved in the wind. He smiled at her. He took her hand into his. "Thank you for taking care of our son, Dominic." Britannia said smiling at him. Dominic smiled back at her but said nothing. His wife's thanks was all he needed. Suddenly the ghost vanished and England was standing beside him. "Papa may I join you?" England asked. Dominic nods and England sits beside him. " Papa ? The song you sang to me what does it mean?" England asked.

Dominic smiled at his child. England was looking up at his father. Dominic laughed. "The song means that you will one day find inner peace." Dominic said. "When war isn't necessary to gain what you want. " England hesitated. "Will I ever find inner peace?" England asked at last. " Yes my Empire , one day you will even if it takes a long time to find it. " Dominic promised.


End file.
